


Bliss is You

by DirtyBrian



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, kind of, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trying day, Ichigo and Rukia need to be near one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).



> This was written for the marvelous SequenceFairy, whom I absolutely adore.
> 
> Please note that this is my first foray into Bleach fic- I've never actually read/watched it, so any errors are purely the fault of being ignorant. ;)

Ichigo is still asleep when she slips in bed next to him, her tiny body huddling against his. He smiles, only half conscious, and wraps his arms around her.

“Ev’thing all right?” he mumbles into her hair, savoring the scent of jasmine and sleep she exudes.  His eyes are still closed, but he can sense the slight tension radiating off her. Her discomfort tugs at his heartstrings and he hugs her closer, engulfing her in his embrace.

Her lips are pressed to his neck, and he can barely hear her softly murmured answer. “Just didn’t want to be alone.”

He can’t blame her. Today had been...taxing. They’d battled against a horde of Hollows, and Rukia had narrowly avoided being severely wounded. His vision clouds, thinking of her cry of pain, of the split second he’d thought she’d been run through. But she was fine. She is all right. He repeats that mantra in his mind, like a prayer. He pulls Rukia closer yet, reveling in her solid warmth against his chest, in the way her fingers curl against the ridge of his hip like she’s afraid to let go. For a moment, he basks in her presence, and knows she’s doing the same with him.

Just when he thinks she’s drifted off, Ichigo feels her lips start to move- gentle, tender kisses across his collarbone and up his neck. He tilts his head down to meet her lips, soft and unhurried.

They kiss for a long moment, with no hurry or fire behind it. Her tongue comes out, almost shyly, to trace along the seam of his lips, and he gratefully grants her entrance. Rukia makes a little noise in the back of her throat and curls closer to him. The hand that’s not still settled on his hip comes up to cup the back of his head, holding him to her.

Ichigo can sense her desperation, can sense the emotional toll that the day had taken on her and is desperate to erase those feelings from her. He kisses her deeply, tongues twining and dancing in their mouths, and he silently pours all the love he can into their contact.

Still, there’s no urgency behind their actions. He’s always intoxicated by her presence, but right now, in this moment, they are both content with the glide of their lips and the way their limbs are intertwined. She’s here, she’s safe, and that’s what is important.

She seems to read his mind (she always seems to know what he’s thinking), and presses her forehead to his. “Everything all right?” she queries, echoing his earlier statement.

Ichigo can feel her heartbeat, strong and steady against his fingertips. Her skin is soft, and her eyes are wide and concerned. His throat constricts with sudden emotion, an unexpected realization of how thoroughly this woman holds his heart.

“Everything is fine, Rukia,” he murmurs, drawing her lips to his once more. “You just scared me today.”

“Sorry.” The word is so soft he can barely hear it, and she ducks her head to press kisses against his jawline. Her muscles twitch, and he can tell she’s fighting the urge to crush him to her, to hold him as close as she can and not let go.

“It’s fine,” he whispers. Anything louder would be jarring in this moment. “We’re fine.”

They fall asleep like that, twined so tightly around one another that Ichigo can hardly tell where he ends and Rukia begins. She’s wrapped around his body just as she’s wrapped herself around his heart. And, as sleep begins to overtake him, Ichigo realizes that he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
